Biological Elements
by SimTeXa
Summary: This is a longer story based on the video game Half Life. This story is not fully complete (approximately 80% complete), and will be finished soon. The story includes violence, and descriptions that could be considered gore. The story don't have any suggestive themes tough. Therefore I will give it the same label as the game it is based on.


Biological Elements

Story based on the video-game Half-Life.

It was a regular day, that day it happened... Except that the guys at sector C was doing some experiment, that didn't bother me although. My brother had a quite special day to, Fred was moving to Florida to start some own experiments of some kind, I don't know… Anyway, early on the morning I said goodbye to him at Level 3 Dormitories.

-Are you sure you are going to leave all of this Fred?

-If Black Mesa is not interested in my experiments I will start my own business.

-But where will you get money from?

-I got enough to start it all, after that, my research will pay for itself.

-Yeah, call me if you need money.

-Sure thing Tom.

-Live well!

-Indeed.

I took the tram back to sector H Bio Engineering. This part was the newest in the facility, only 8 weeks old. I walked to my desk and started working on our research; we had been trying to get energy out of living cells. We were to keep them alive and reproducing and still be able to pull energy out of them. At first we tried algae, they were hard to keep alive cause they easily died of undernourishment. We had hoped that the guys at sector E could give us some cells that would work well, I heard reputations about that they had creatures that could produce electricity, these where reputations only, I never really believed that they actually had alien creatures there.

I felt that had to visit the bathroom, so I went to the dressing room where the toilets where, this is how most of the facility where designed.

Sitting there I noticed the ground shaking, and the alarm went off, strange I thought, "The earthquake" was not serious enough for the alarm to go off but I thought that was the only option that seam on any way reasonable. I finished quickly and was just about to exit the toilet when I heard a loud Electric sound. I peeked under the door and saw a horrible creature. I jumped up on the toilet to not seen by the beast. I did not see much of it, but it looked brown-yellow to the color and had only two legs.

I could not stand it! I had to look at the creature, no matter how horrible it was. I was too curious to hide; I had always been interested in nature so I peeked over the door to not get seen. I noticed the creature had tentacle-like organs penetrating from its front. It also had two yellow eyes, a long thick tail and lots of black spots on its back. The creature was not so scary after all, and looked quite beautiful. I had never seen that species before, and it came up to my mind that it's probably the reason to all the chaos. I supposed it was an escaped experiment and kept hiding. After the creature had been roaming the room for about a minute I heard it walk out of the room. I heard a scream and understood that it had been discovered by someone. I heard the creatures roar, it was not like anything I had ever heard before, and the man screamed again, this time of pain! I understood that he had been attacked by the creature. I heard the Him getting pulled away by the creature. I could hear a terrible sound of the monster eating something, and I understood what it was.

I didn't dear go out until several hours after I first heard the creature disappear. Apparently there was no signal on my cellphone and I thought that it was stupid to stay her forever, so I slowly opened the door… Outside was just like normal the alarm was turned off, now. Then I noticed the blood pool at the door opening, and followed the track of it. It ended with a… It was hard to tell If It really was a human; it looked like a meaty mass! I turned my face away from the disgusting goo and carefully stepped beside it with my eyes closed.

In the hallway I heard a loud screaming and bonking. I walked to the corner and I saw that behind a door a human was burning! Quickly I opened the door and ran to the fire extinguisher and sprayed the person with the powder. The human continued screaming and doing growls and I looked at the healingly burn-damaged individual. But something else was wrong, his… head! It was big and meaty and I was terrified at the view. I asked if he was ok but didn't get any answer. Instead he stepped closer to me and attacked me with one of his clawed arms! Quickly I stepped back from him. He raised both his arms for another attack, but before he had time to swing them, I threw the extinguisher in his stomach. The human that was already damaged by the fire fell dead on the floor. But it's "Head" that apparently is a separate creature detached itself and jumped at my face. I blocked the attack with my arm but the creature's long claws on its front legs buried into my flesh. I gave it a bad kick and it fell over on the back. I took the extinguisher and crushed it. I heard a loud crushing sound and a high pitched scream. The creature was dead. I took my time to inspect it Lifted it up, not thinking about that it might carry diseases. It had four legs, two short back legs and 2 long front legs. On the stomach it had just a large hole filled with sharp teeth. I thought that it might have controlled the human, this parasite…

I remembered that I saw a toolbox at the dressing room and went back, past the horrible corpse and started looking in the box. I found nothing like a knife, but a long bar with a hooked end, a crowbar. I thought that it might not be powerful enough to kill a large creature like the one with tentacles, but maybe powerful enough to kill one of the parasites.

I found the rest of the hallway being empty, except for some dead people. I walked the hallway up to the café where I found three more parasite victims. I understood that it would be hard to fight 3 of them with only a metal bar, so I ran away. At the end of the corridor I saw a guard wielding a gun, shooting one of the parasites.

-Dr. Goldberg! You're alive!

-Yes, and I see you are allright to Mr. Paulson!

-Yes, do you know what the hell is going on in here!

-No, have you tried to call for help?

-Yeah but we have no radio connection with the other sectors or with the outside! The Tram is out of order but I think the elevator works, but the power is out.

-Do you mean we are stranded down here?

-Watch out! Those things are coming!

I looked backwards and noticed the victims had followed me. The guard quickly dispatched them and started inspected one of them.

-This one is a guard. Here take his gun.

I had never controlled a firearm before, but I understood that it would be a wise thing to do in the current situation. We walked back to the café and started poking around. Inside there we found yet another parasite. I tried the gun. The first two shots missed but the third and fourth hit it. It didn't die but fell hurt to the ground. I smashed it to death with the bar. I was very unused to killing other beings. We found that behind the desk was a woman hided. Dr. Lisa Miller.

-Dr. Miller? Is that your name?

-Yes. I didn't dare come out cause of all those things.

-Don't worry, they are dead now.

-Thanks for saving me.

-No problem.

We searched though the cafeteria and found nothing other than food. We were hungry so we ate some of it.

The guard wanted to leave, but we didn't want to leave our research.

-Come on let's go!

-But, all my work!

-Yes, he's right; we need to get our research!

-But we don't know how long time we have left, we need to get to the surface to call for help.

-All we need is a small USB-memory, that's where we keep all of our progress.

Ok, but don't take too long.

I went together with Lisa to the database room, where we kept all our science. I used the retinal scanner, used to make sure nobody else than scientist's with clearance could enter. The scanner need level 3 clearance. My level is 5. The room was empty and we took our data.

After that we went to the elevator that should carry us up to the surface. We found the elevator, but the power was out. The guard showed us the way to the power room. There we encountered two strange beings, with three legs, blue stripes and lots of eyes in the front. They made some kind of shockwave attack and we started firing upon them. They were very fast and agile and hard to hit with my bad aiming skills. The guard, although that was trained to shoot killed them both.

-What where those things?!

-I don't know miss, but they seem to have very powerful shockwave abilities.

I found the cause of the power loss. A scientist had as the last thing in is life switched the power off, I don't know why, but he sure did. I turned the power back on and accompanied the other. They had been searching through the rest of the room while I switched the elevator power back on.

-Look I found a shotgun!

-If you are taking the shotgun, I will have the pistol, I'm the only one of you who doesn't have a weapon. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't handle a gun.

-Don't be too sure, I can barely handle a gun; it isn't as easy as it looks. Mr. Paulson is the only one of us to have proper weapons training.

-Better than nothing at least.

We continued to search the room and herd someone calling for help. Behind a locked door we found a man. His name was apparently John Riley.

-You can't believe how happy I am to see you!

-We are about to escape the area. The elevator is powered up and ready to take us out of here.

We went back to the elevator and called it to our level.

But the elevator wasn't empty, in there was two brown-beige creatures with green metal bracelets. They shot out a powerful discharge that hit the wall behind us. Paulson, the guard shot one of them with the shotgun, and I and Lisa took out the other one. Apparently the reputations about creatures that could produce powerful discharges were true after all…

-What comes next?!

-I don't know, but with this shotgun, they don't stand a chance.

-Don't be too sure, these beings are very powerful. I saw one… Believe me, it is the last thing you want to meet in here.

We started our long ride to safety.

The ride went well, but when we reached the top, a parasite jumped at Dr. Riley's face.

-Watch out!

But it was too late. The critter buried its claws deep in his back. Being backwards, it had a hard time latching onto him. Therefore, I took my crowbar, and tried to bend it off him. But the creature struggled and didn't let go, I grabbed one of the front limbs of the being and started pulling, Riley screamed but I got the claw out of his body. But I didn't stop pulling, I kept bending and the leg gave off a loud crack. This time, the creature screamed. It went as I hoped and the creature loosened its grip of Riley. Quickly, with the help of Lisa and Paulson, we managed to get it off. I gave it a quick smash with the bar. It screamed and stopped moving. It was dead.

-Are you ok Riley?!

-Almost, just a little scratch, but it bleeds quite much.

- Do any of you have medical attention?

-No, but I think there should be a first aid station here somewhere. I used to patrol this area before I got work guarding the café up there.

-What are we waiting for?!

-Yeah let's go!

Paulson showed us the way to the medical station. These where designed to give medical attention in form of antibiotics and painkillers, depending on the current situation, all you had to do was to connect it to your finger. This was not enough in Riley's case although, he needed bandages. I searched the room and found a first aid box. In it was one bandage. The guard started taking care of Riley.

-I'll take care of him. I have first aid education.

-We scientists have medical education to.

-Yeah, but I used to work as a paramedic, I have proper education. I'll take care of him.

The guard seamed secure that he was the right guy, so I didn't fight more with him.

-Damit! We need more bandages.

I went for more but did only find a map of the sector. But I found an interesting thing on the map… Apparently, there was a first aid room connected to this. I checked the room and found the door behind some boxes. I checked the door, it was locked. A thin pale man in a blue-gray suit appeared, he straightened his tie and I shouted but he didn't open, he just walked away.

-I found a locked medical room, with a man in it, but he didn't open. You're a guard, do you have keys?

-Not to this area, I used to work her, but now I don't.

-What idiot designed that! I thought those rooms where supposed to be for emergencies!

I went back and felt on the door. Yep, it was definitely locked. I picked up my crowbar that I had in my belt. I tried to open the door, but it was totally impossible. I looked at the map to see if there was a way round. Apparently there was a ventilation shaft leading to the room I went back to the guard and told him about it.

-There's a ventilation shaft to the room, maybe you should go?

-Sorry but I need to keep pressure on this wound. Just because I'm a guard it doesn't mean I'm some kind of war-hero!

-Ok I will go, but at least give me that shotgun.

The guard gave me the shotgun and I went to the shaft. It was quite hard to carry a shotgun and a pistol, as well as the heavy metal bar. The shaft's opening was not so hard to bend up with the crowbar. The shaft was dark and cold, not nice it all. I came to a corner then something came jumping at me. It clawed me in the arm, but not so deep. I grabbed the front legs of the creature and started struggle with it. It was not very strong and I pinned it up to the wall of the shaft with my left arm. I took up the pistol and killed it, the disgusting yellow blood splatted all over my face. I felt I had to puke, but didn't. It wouldn't be very nice to vomit in this narrow shaft.

-Are you ok in there?

It was Dr. Miller,

-Yes I'm fine, go help Paulson.

-Whatever you say.

I came to the end of the shaft and exited. Thanks again to the crowbar that helped me so many times. The room was filled with medicine, sprayings, and bandages. Then I was interrupted by a loud banging from a room beside of the medical room. I regretted that I didn't bring the map, I had no idea where the banging came from and what was causing it. I took a first aid kit and some medicine and putted it in the pockets of my lab coat. The banging went louder, and then I heard it: That horrible scream! The scream from that terrible two-legged monster! It probably heard me shooting the crab and is coming for me. The door to the room with Paulson, Miller and Riley was still locked, and I was heading for the shaft. The creature banged through the wall and stared at me with one of its yellow eyes on the side of its head. I understood that if I tried going through the ventilation shaft, it would just grab me with its tentacles and eat me as that other poor man. I took the closest exit and banged the door shut. There was a hook with a weird device hanging on it. I threw the device away and placed the crowbar in the hook, and behind the handle of the door, easily blocking it. The creature bashed on the door. I understood that if it is capable to break a cinder brick wall, it will most likely be able to break this door to. I took up my shotgun and waited, hiding under a desk. I heard how the door opened. I waited; it was quiet for a second then I heard the creature roar. At first I thought that it had discovered me but then I heard the load scream of the parasites. I peeked over the desk. And found the large monster spitting some kind of green-yellow fluid on the smaller creatures. Apparently they don't come along. It got quiet. I looked again; the large creature was eating one of the small ones. I picked up my shotgun and emptied two shells in it. The creature screamed of pain. I hoped that it would die, but it turned around and spitted on me. It burned terribly and I yelled of pain. It came sprinting towards me and I shot at it once again. I missed the creature and it hopped up on the desk I was hiding behind. I bashed it in the head with the shotgun. But the creature grabbed it with the tentacles around its mouth. I ran away to the corner of the room and picked up my pistol. I shot I couple of shots on the creature but then it came, that click telling the gun was empty. It slowly limped towards me. It was hurt and was bleeding yellow, just like the other freaks. I ran looking for the shotgun but could not find it. But wait, what was that? The crowbar! I took the bar and ran towards another door. Luckily the door was not locked and I came out in a bright open world. I was outside. I ran towards a ladder. It was loose but held for me climbing up. I was on the top of a radio building, positioned on the edge of a canyon with a river floating in the bottom.

Down under me I saw the creature trying to jump up. It could not climb ladders and spitted up towards me. I dodged the attacks and it roared on an irritated way. A crazy idea came up to my mind. The ladder was loose, maybe… I took my only weapon, the crowbar and tried bending the ladder off. It gave up and fell straight onto the creature. I saw the creature lying by the broken railing. It was not dead, just badly hurt, maybe one of its legs were broken. It wasn't high up, so I jumped down. It hurt a little, but I didn't break anything. The creature was still trying to crawl towards me. It spitted but it didn't manage to hit me. I gave it a kick and it fell down the canyon. It made a scream of fear when it fell towards the bottom of the canyon. I will never forget that terrible scream…

I went back in the room. I wondered where the man in the suit went; he seemed to be gone… I found my shotgun, under another desk. I went back to the medical room. I unlocked the door with a key I found on the desk with the medical attention.

-Where the hell have you been?! What was that noise?

-I ran into some problem. You should have seen it! It was twice as big as the three legged ones.

-Got more bandages?

-Yeah, if I haven't dropped them.

I checked my pockets, the bandages was still there.

-Here you go, and I found some medicine to.

I helped Paulson with Dr. Riley's wounds. I gave Paulson his gun back and helped Miller with Riley.

We came to the radio room, I checked the radios.

-I'm getting in a signal!

-Well what are you waiting for?!

I picked up the signal.

-This is Sergeant Jackson speaking! Group Delta Six do you read?!

-Delta six? No, this is Dr. Goldberg, sector H, Black Mesa speaking!

-Copy Sergeant, this is Delta six. We have informs of a Black Ops nuclear warhead armed in the facility, we are still trying to find it!

The signal was broken and I didn't manage to get it back.

-What was that about? Did they say nuclear warhead?!

-I'm afraid so, we got to get out of here! They didn't hear me, but maybe we can find them anyway, Maybe they can help…

We went through another door, leading to an outside helicopter platform with a helicopter parked on it. There were three dead marines there and a large creature with metal plates on its body.

The guard shot it in the head with the shotgun. The creature fell over cause of the blast and tried to get back up.

-Miller, take Riley back inside, We'll take care of this!

Miller went back inside and the creature got up from the ground. It stared for a second at miller and then used one of its arms to shoot orange objects at him. The orange objects ricocheted from his body armor and I noticed a machine gun on the ground, beside one of the marines. I picked up the gun and started shooting at the creature. Its armor made bullets fly around it so I had to stop. I then noticed the attached grenade launcher…

I pressed the trigger I think was for the launcher. A loud explosion was heard from the impact zone. The creature was gone. Dead. All left of it was some gross yellow meat.

-Paulson! Did you get hit?

-Yeah in the armor, what was it shooting?!

-I don't know, but I'm lucky it's dead now…

Miller and Riley entered the room.

-Wow! Did you blow it up?!

-Yeah, I had to.

Well lucky it's dead now.

-Look a helicopter! I think we actually made it…

We went into the helicopter. It was a large troop-transport helicopter, with two double motors.

The guard said he had some helicopter-piloting skills so he got to drive the copper. We found that the helicopter had a destination set on the autopilot, apparently some kind of secret army base not far from here.

-Do you think we should go to that base? Maybe they can help us…

-Yeah maybe…

-Yeah seems like a good idea. Let's go there. They probably have some help.

We found the base, it was not very large but it was good enough to be an army base. We landed on the helicopter pad of the base where armed soldiers were waiting on us. We got a radio call from the base, when entering their airfield.

-Foxtrot-2-4, Do you copy? Foxtrot-2-4, report in.

-This is not Foxtrot. We are just escapees from Black Mesa, this is Dr. Thomas Goldberg.

No more messages were heard. We decided to land anyway.

-Get out of the helicopter!

We exited the helicopter. One of the soldiers was aiming his gun at us.

-Come with me!

-Put your gun down, we are just escapees!

-Do as I say if you want to live!

The soldiers separated us and took me into a room where they tied me up to a chair. An older bald solider was asking me questions.

-What have happened in Black Mesa, scientist?!

-I don't know… Some kind of accident, creatures came to the facility…

-What sector did you work in?!

-Sector H… We had nothing to do with the accident I swear!

-What kind of research where you doing?!

-Why are you asking me questions?! Just let me go!

-ANSWER!

The alarm sounded. And another solider with a machine gun entered the room.

-Sir! We are under attack! Aliens are infiltrating the base!

-Gather the other prisoners we are taking them to base B6!

-We don't have time! They're to many, we have to go!

The bald solider took me and the other to a large transport plane. The last I remember from there where the bald solider smacking me in the head with his rifle.

I waked up in a dirty cell. It was dark and warm. I had a wound in my head, I understood that it was from the smash the bald solider gave me. I banged the door but nothing happened. A couple of hours later a young tall solider came in.

-Come with me!

I did as the tall solider said and followed into a room. The room was big and there was a large table with chairs around it. There were three large windows and outside of them I saw green trees. The soldiers had taken us to some kind of jungle… A middle-aged man sat at the chair closest to the windows. He looked like a general or something. He was calmer than the other.

-Dr. Goldberg is it?

-Yes…

-I'm Colonel Thompson, I mean you no harm. I just want your help. I apologize for the soldier's rude attitude. What do you know about the accident?

-The accident? Not much… There were creatures there, they killed the most employees.

-Do you know anything about Dr. Gordon Freeman?

-Gordon Freeman? No, never heard of him. Did he work there?

-We think he was responsible from the accident. He worked at sector C. Do you know anything about sector C?

-They were making some kind of experiment there…

-Interesting…

-Is he still alive?

-We do not know… We have information about him heading into some kind of portal. Our scientists say that he where heading to a dimension named Xen.

-You mean The Borderworld? That is a cross-dimension between two other dimensions. It's a connection between two other dimensions.

-I'm asking the questions here Dr. Goldberg! What do you know about the so called Combine?

-What is The Combine?

-The Combine is an unknown extraterrestrial race. Somewhat linked to the aliens you know from Black Mesa. They started invading this planet on the same time as the Xenian species started.

-What?! I thought the aliens where only in Black Mesa!

-No, I am sorry to say that this is a worldwide invasion. We have found multiple reports about the issues, but we are not yet sure of the complete scale of the problem. We are doing our best to keep the situation in control.

The alarm went.

-What now?! Have they infiltrated this base to?! Come on Dr. Goldberg, we have to get out of here.

I ran after crenel Thompson to a helicopter. Miller, Paulson and Riley where there to. We were given parachutes. We entered the helicopter together with crenel Thompson, two pilots and a solider.

We were heading towards an unknown location, after roughly 4 hours of when we were attacked by an unknown enemy. It was large, brown in color. Machine or creature, something middle-between… The creature-machine fired at us with its cannon, mounted in the front of it.

-Foxtrot Actual! This is Foxtrot 6-8! We're taking heavy fire. Looks like, looks like a Combine unit!

-Foxtrot-6-8, you are breaking in! What's your status!

A second later, one of the engines where hit.

-Dammit! We're hit! We're hit! Mayday! We are going down!

People just started jumping. I was stuck, the safety belt refused to loosen. One of the soldiers tried to help me with it. He had no time though. It was too late…

I waked up. My back hurt and my left leg had a large wound in it. Luckily I wasn't too badly hurt; the helicopter never flew very high... I was still stuck though. I saw a dead soldier, probably dead, in the seat next to me. I reached for his knife. I managed to get it out of its holder, and cut off the safety belts. I kept the knife. The soldier had no gun though. No wonder why, someone maybe took it. Both the pilots where dead as well. Another dead soldier was outside, his gun was broken. A couple of meters away I found riley, he was dead like the pilots and the soldiers. I never knew Dr. Riley so I didn't take it too bad. Miller and Paulson were missing and Colonel Thompson to. I looked in the helicopter for medical supplies and found some bandages. I used it on my wound I got from the crash.

I started walking in the jungle and found a parachute. From the parachute led some footsteps, the footsteps where from army boots, so I understood that it wasn't any of my allies. I started following the footsteps into the jungle…

I was interrupted by a loud scream. The pitch of it made me presume it came from a female. I was right, it was Miller.

-Help me! She shouted at me, while looking at a bush behind me.

I turned around. There was nothing there. I turned around and said to Lisa:

-Where? What is wrong!

-It was right THERE!

-What?

-I don't know, it's hard to see. It's like "Predator", like, camouflaged. I don't know what it want, probably the usual. Let's get the hell out of here!

-Yeah, let's go. Whatever that was, it seems to be pretty gone now…

I was wrong. I don't know how many times I have been wrong, but here I was defiantly very wrong… Because when I turned around, just to leave with Lisa, I faced it. It was remarkably much like "Predator". In front of me now was a transparent blur, bending the light so the things behind could be seen, although somewhat warped. But it was shorter, more like a dog or feline creature in its shape. Before I had time to make any deeper visual analysis of the "Predator", it leaped, straight up. I saw the blur disappearing up in the tree, and the leaves fell downwards on us.

-The thing! That was it, the "Predator" thing!

-Let's go find the others, we sure don't want to be alone with *that* running around here.

We went on, followed the rest of the footsteps. I asked Lisa about her "landing"

-How did you survive the crash? I just woke up in the aircraft. I think some of the others parachuted out.

-The crash? Wait… Oh yes! I… I don't remember. I just woke up here in the forest, on the ground. Dirty, a little bit beaten, but otherwise fine. I really can't tell how I got out, no parachute so far I could remember.

-Hmm… Strange…

-Yes, very.

**Chapter 12**

We continued after the footsteps. The footsteps went into some bushes. Behind the bushes where a large tree, surrounded by a ring of vegetation. In there was a dead thing. The thing was like the brown machine-creature, just smaller and with four legs. It was like a robot. But still like a creature, not like a cyborg, or like the Xen aliens. It was more artificial in its way… like, a synthetic organism. This was probably one of the "Predators"… I readied my knife, you never know, with the unknown, especially when they come from one of the ACTUAL sub-dimensions.

One of my friends told me that… He said Xen (I already heard of Xen before) was not one of the sub-dimensions. He also told me that the dimension is a "cross dimension". A kind of travel-road to one of the-sub dimensions. He told me that the sub-dimensions were other universes, like ours. He also told me that our dimension existed in quantum scale in the "other dimension" the same time as it existed in quantum scale in ours. But that this did not apply to Xen. Apparently, time and room work in a strange way in Xen. He said that hours in Xen, would be several years on earth. One guy, he said, left after only 20 seconds. He arrived a week later. Another guy was gone for what he described as "10-15 minutes" He arrived after three months, his in-built suit computer unit, confirmed he a difference in time from "teleportation" was only 14 minutes… The reason for this is unknown.

Anyway, "The Combine" probably was from the "other" dimension.

The dead (if it ever even been alive) "Predator" was seemingly dead in all ways possible. It was dark black in color, with some blue lights. It had six insect eyes on each sides of its head, and no visible mouth. Four legs, many joints, and claws at the end of each leg. It also featured another pair of arms, with long blades in the front, right under its head. I was just about to poke it with my knife, when I heard footsteps closing in fast. I looked up at Lisa. She looked confused. Colonel Thompson came running through the bushes wielding a large shotgun.

-Don't touch that!

-Thompson?

-Yes, stand back!

I did as he said and stepped away from the "Predator".

He blasted a few shots into the thing, and reloaded new shells.

-Why you did that for.

-Hush! You hear that?

-Hear what?

-It's here…

-One of those?

-Yes, stay calm, both of you now. Don't scream, don't move, just pretend like nothing.

-Whatever you say colonel.

-Ok, the creature is there behind you. We know it, but he don't know we know. I'm gonna count to three. After that, I want you to take a step to the left.

He counted

-One.

-Two…

-THREE!

I stepped to the side and he blasted a shotgun shell.

I saw how it hit the target. Gray-white blood splatted over the ground, and the creature instantly became visible.

He threw me the shotgun.

-Here, catch!

He picked up a sub-machine gun and started firing at it. The creature jumped up in the trees, just like before.

He turned towards Lisa, holding up his pistol.

-Here, take my secondary.

-But I have never used a gun before!

-Just aim and shoot, It's not that hard, we need all the firepower we can get.

She nodded and took the pistol.

I saw the blur appear behind Thompson.

-Behind you, I whispered.

-Ok, fire on three.

-One.

-Two…

-Three!

I pressed the trigger. The recoil was heavy; It was an army-grade shotgun, after all. But it worked very effective. The creature flew a meter and landed belly up, apparently in pain. Thompson started firing.

I blasted another shot at it., it screamed in a high-pitched robotic way. I shouted at Lisa:

-Shoot Lisa, SHOOT!

Lisa fired her gun to.

This went on, I blasted another shot, and the Colonel emptied his magazine. He then threw his gun on the ground and took his knife. He ran up to the half-living creature-bot and stabbed the knife, in the neck of the thing. Right where one of Its armored plates used to be. The screaming stopped.

He breathed heavily, exhausted apparently. No wonder, he must have been well over fifty. He rose up, wiped off the grayish blood from his knife and walked back to us. He picked up his machine gun, and whipped some dirt off it.

-Let's move out now, It's not safe here.

-Wait, I said.

Lisa looked terrified due to the situation. I was pretty shaken myself. Those screams… That was worse that the thing I pushed down the cliff. I walked over to Lisa and hugged her. She held onto me tightly.

-Don't worry, it's over now.

**-More coming soon! Please be patient!-**


End file.
